What Tien left behind
by PhantomBlend
Summary: Always saving the world, fighting to preserve peace, training to get stronger to defend the earth against dangers that lie ahead, it's a busy life, and there isn't much time for anything else but will some things he has overlooked catch up to Tien?
1. Introduction

This is the first chapter of my very first Fanfic; In this first chapter we are introduced to a new character and get hints about who he/ she is and what's his/ her story; Please review since reviews are the fuel for my writing: feel free to comment positive or negative all the same.

(By the way I know my English could be better, sorry about that)

The second will be up soon

Disclaimer: Dragon ball characters and settings are owned by Akari Toriyama, and so on ...

---------------------

First, just to give an idea of where we are in the show I'll describe some of the events that are taking place around the time my storie starts:

Cell has just absorbed android 17 after he realised he couldn't beat android 16 in his former state, after he absorbed android 17 he transformed into his 2nd form and easily disposed of android 16. At that point Tien jumps in and starts to fire multiple tri-beam attacks at Cell in hopes of buying android 18 the time to escape so Cell can't achieve his full power.

So now you have a general idea of what's going on concerning the storyline.

----------------------------------

Far away from the battle, just outside East city we see a young unnaturally muscular teenage boy wearing a black bandana, a little younger than gohan having dinner with a blonde woman who appears to be his mother. Suddenly he drops his fork and knife, jumps up from his chair and rushes towards the window, opens it and just stares into the sky, his eyes filled with disbelief; "That energy ,… I felt it before,… but never like this … it's similar to my own, … could it be" he stumbles while he clenches his fists and looks at his mother " but I thought"

His mother looks at him, not having a clue: "What's wrong son, sit and eat your dinner" she said in a kind of threatening way

"But mother" He looks at her for a moment but then turns his head again, looking into the air, he starts shaking "It can't be no one else, it's him … but how, I always thought…." Before he finishes his inner dialogue a machine gun is fired, making him jumping up and down, left and right to avoid the bullets ( you know in that typically cartoonish way)

"Sit down, and eat I didn't make them cook it for nothing" his mother shouts waving a machine gun and pointing at a dozen cooks frozen stiff with fear…

"O mother, …" he says while starting eating again "I'm sure, but it has to be my imagination, my desires are clouding my judgement, it will just be some one else"

Suddenly the wind sets in through the open window, a cold breeze embraces the boy… a sneeze is heard, a blinding white light bright up the room and the next thing we see is the boy flying from the window, his bandana left on the kitchen table, and as his mother sees him flying away his short blonde spiky hair is revealed.

" I can't deny who I am and if there's even a chance that my senses are right then I owe it to myself to go, I have to be quick though the power is fainting"

Meanwhile at the battle field Tien is still holding off Cell while android 17 escapes carrying the wounded android 16. "I can't keep this up much longer" he thinks to himself " I get weaker by the second it won't be long now, … Goku … I tried"

Cell strungling to get out of the crater noticed the blasts got weaker everytime and grinned "It's almost over, I will make him pay for this, no one stands between me and total perfection"

Just as he was about to give in, a loud intimidating yet childish voice was heard: "TRI BEAM" the blast came from above and pounded Cell back into the crater with tremendous power.

Surprised Tien looked up and saw a young boy, green pants a white cotton belt, a blue short sleeved shirt and as he looked further up: three eyes… (the third eye firs covered by his bandana)

"Looks like I got here just in time …. Father"


	2. Father and Son

With eyes filled with confusion, disbelief and a unmistakable sadness Tien stared at the boy, his entire body shaking, Overwhelmed by his own emotions and his energy severely drained he opened his mouth but couldn't speak, no words could possibly capture what he meant to say "Father, but how …. What …." Those questions were consuming him from within as he kept staring at the boy, never blinking for what seemed an eternity, yet mere seconds passed…

As a single tear made its way down his cheek, He looked back to the crater to witch he confining Cell then looked back at the boy one last time, only to pass out with a modest yet significant smile on his face, totally exhausted he started falling to the ground, motionless…

--- at Kami's lookout ---

"It's Tien isn't it Dad?" Asked a worried Gohan while looking at his father that begged Goku to go and help

"Yes son" answered Goku, clenching his fists, angry and confused "No, why did he go and do that we had a plan, NO !!!"

"We got to help him dad, we just got to!!!"

"I now son I kow, ….. But wait …I sense another power, similar to Tien's if I didn't now better I'd say a second Tien has joined him, …. This is just to much …. What in the world is going on down there?!?"

--- at Master Roshi's place ---

Choatzu, staring into the distance, overwhelmed by grief when sensed the energy of his beloved friend fainting "No…. Tien!!!" His head pointed towards the ground and tears came pouring down his cheeks

Yamcha came running out of the house "Tien, …" He stopped and pointed his eyes towards the sky "This is just to must, there's got to be something we can do, come on Chaotzu!!!"

Choatzu nodded and as the two of them were about to set of master Roshi stopped them in their tracks

"Hold on you two, there's nothing we can do for him now, Tien's on his own, you two would just become two more of Cell's victims, we got to stick to the plan, Goku is our only hope, I'm sorry you guys I know how you feel"

You could tell by the look on his face that not being able to help was also taking it's toll on master Roshi but he tried to keep his hopes up, having faith in goku.

Yamcha and Chaotzu buried their plans to go help and decided to stick to the plan, no matter how hard it was for them.

Suddenly all three of them froze and looked at each other in total amazement

"There's another power, who could it be" A shocked Yamcha said

"And more importantly …. Friend or Foe ?!" Master Roshi added

They just stared at each other, confused

---Back to the "battle"---

The boy followed the downward movement of the seemingly lifeless body, He trembled all over. No longer paying attention to Cell.

"Have I only found him to see him die" he thought to himself

This moment seemed to last forever, he froze, his eyes filled with an intense pain far beyond words, he couldn't cry, somehow even tears couldn't relieve him

drowning in a see of inner thoughts, emotions, memories and fear

"He is everything I thought he would be, even more…. honourable, fearless, strong ….

Tien Shinhan, …

Father ….

from the day I could walk I walked in your footsteps yet I didn't know where you were, or where you were going to all I ever wanted was to be like you, a true hero

my mother told me so much

how you won the World martial arts tournaments,

how you managed to stay clear of the wrong path in spite of being led onto it by a devious master

how you defeated King piccolo and saved the world of certain destruction

and how you knowing you couldn't win took on invading aliens known as sayians

They took you from us

I can't just find you only for you to taken away from me once again, …

No, this just can't be happening

Father ….."

His stream of thoughts was stopped abruptly, as a loud chilling laughter forced him back to reality

It was Cell, unscathed from the blasts, he stood there confidently arms crossed laughing:

"Hahaha, did you really think you could stop me, I am the strongest force in the universe, I am the perfect being…."

The boy turned his head, averting it from Tien who just hit the ground after a long fall from the sky and directed it at Cell,

He no longer trembled, his body was a vision of pure strength and determination,

The pain in his eyes had been replaced by anger, bloodlust, revenge … He look that could pierce anything it focused on

He clenched his fists, every muscle in his body was tense, waves of pure blinding white energy jolted from his body as his power level rose to new unprecedented heights…

Cell looked up, looking straight at the boy, a devious smile on his face

"Ha, you're a feisty one kid, but you're efforts will be in vain …"

Not waiting on what Cell had to say next, the boy launched straight at cell, fearless

Hitting Cell with everything he got, punches, kicks … with what seemed as a limitless amount of energy he kept charging at Cell, who never even flinched

The boy jumped back, catching his breath, the anger in this eyes reached whole new levels

The intensity just dripped from his face as he started firing countless ki blasts from both hand, giving it all he had, he raged on for minutes but eventually he too gave out

As he went down on his knees, not able to stand anymore he looked anxiously as the smoke cleared….

Cell was gone, he had done it, he had succeeded where his father as failed, heavily breathing, totally drained his heart filled with a feeling that could be best described as relief, …

But as he turned his head to see if Tien was still alive, a caught a glimpse of the impossible, Cell … coming straight at him from behind

No time to react,

no time to defend,

he didn't know what hit him … as he was sent flying by a punch to the back of his head.

He landed right next to Tien, unable to move, he just lay there his eyes fixed on the Z fighter's motionless body

"I'm sorry, I'm no hero like you, I'm sorry I let you down"…. He stumbled before passing out in a pool of his own tears

"Weakling, you're no match for me, … it's almost embarrassing that I allowed you weaklings to hold me back" Cell said noticeably aggravated "But no more, you have annoyed me long enough"

Cell raised his hand, targeting the two brave human warriors and charged up for a final Ki blast.


	3. The name is Tiencha

-----at kami's lookout----

A troubled Goku can't take it anymore, the inability to help is getting to him, he raises his hand towards his forehead and by using his instant transmission technique went straight to the place of battle leaving Gohan behind, who is actually happy his dad is going to help Tien 'cos after Piccolo's demise another dead friend would be too much to cope with.

Goku appears next to worn out Tien and the motionless boy, as he grabs a hold of the two he suddenly senses Piccolo's energy: "Piccolo!?" he shouts, hoping to get some sort of response.

"Piccolo?!" Cell said, amazed at Goku's sudden appearance and certain of the fact that piccolo was death

Goku looked around and noticed Piccolo, barely holding on, lying face down on the shore.

He teleported to him and grabbed his hand "It's going to be alright Piccolo…"

Throughout these actions Goku didn't once pay attention to Cell, this irritated Cell tremendously "Goku, isn't it? So you've come to fight me at last" he said his irritation noticeable in his voice

Goku turned his head: "Yes, ...

Cell …

I will make you pay for everything you've done I assure you, but I will need one more day to acquire the necessary strength to beat you …"

"So this is the mighty Goku I must say I'm disappointed.. I finally meet the legendary Goku in which everyone puts their hope and all you can say is see you tomorrow, …. Well that's just not going to cut it, … We will fight now!!!" He launched a devastating Ki attack at Goku but Goku evaded it, using his instant transmission technique to get back to Kami's lookout"

There an anxious Gohan was worried about both his father and Tien, when Goku suddenly appeared carrying a worn out Tien, a deadly injured Piccolo and the beaten up, unknown kid his face lit up: "Piccolo !!!!!!!!!!!!" he ran over to him, firmly holding the brave Namek. With tears in his eyes he asked his father: "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes son" Goku nodded as he gave the wounded hero's all a senzu bean.

A few seconds later they all raised to their feet, as if never been wounded. Gohan cried, but they were tears of joy, as he kept holding his Green friend and mentor who laid his hand gently on top of Gohan's head, smiling.

The boy was also back on his feet, fully healed and more confused then ever he jumped back; "where am I, how did I get here, did I die, how come my wounds are healed …" These and more questions were spinning trough his mind.

Goku approached the boy, kindly patting his shoulder " So … you put up a good fight, what's your name kiddo"

The boy just looked at him without saying a word, as if trying to figure out whether or not he should trust Goku, but eventually a modest smile appeared on his used to be troubled face

"My name is Tiencha, my mother named my after two of the earths greatest hero's and important people in her life who died protecting the earth against ruthless alien invaders: my father Tien and my mother's close friend and great fighter Yamcha, …"

All heads turned to Tien, totally amazed by these words. Ironically it was Tien himself who was the most confused, having been in the dark about his son's existence all this time.

Tiencha went over to Tien,

"I don't know how this is possible, my mother said you died and that you couldn't be wished back since the dragonballs disappeared when Piccolo exhaled for the last time, … And now after all these years …" tears poured down his cheeks as he embraced his father, who at first a bit distant, overwhelmed by all this, put his arms around his son and didn't let go for minutes, slowly giving in to his emotions, as he pressed his son close against him, looking down at him with pride and letting the tears flow at will.

Their bonding moment was cut short when all sensed two huge power levels closing in

"Trunks and Vegeta must have finished their training" Gohan said and they all went towards the entrance of the hyperbolic time chamber.

As Vegeta and Trunks came out off the hyperbolic time chamber, all were surprised at how much they had changed

"How did it go?" Goku asked

Trunks smiled and answered the curious Goku

"Great, Father wanted to train the full year at all costs, … we could have come out sooner as it only took my father 3 months to …"

"Quiet!" Vegeta yelled seemingly angry "Our training is not to be discussed! … Let's just say there's no need for you to go inside the hyperbolic time chamber as I will deal with cell myself, he will learn what it means to challenge the prince of all Sayians!"

"Sayians!?" Tiencha stepped forward, his eyes filled with rage, he bumped up to Vegeta "So you're a sayian aren't you?"

"What's it to you?" Vegeta smirked, in his typical Vegeta-I-am-superior-to-all-stance

"So you're the reason I didn't have a father growing up,

you're the reason my mother was hurting like she did after you killed my dad and her friend,

you're the one that wanted to destroy all human life and sell this planet to even bigger intergalactic scum…

Tell me something: … How many innocent lives have you ruined, how many fathers and sons have you taken, how many planets destroyed …. "

With each word he said he closed further in on Vegeta, his eyes fixed on him as if trying to kill him with a single look, It's needless to say Vegeta didn't like it one bit and fully participated in this intense stare down, lookin the boy straight in the eyes… The tension was to be felt miles around and as their aura's touched sparks of pure energy went in every direction and the entire lookout eventually started shaking.


	4. Sayians emerge

I know this story seems to go nowhere and just follows the events as displayed in the anime, but eventually the one change of adding Tiencha will start to cause a rapid chain of events and the plot will change, for the better or worse that remains to be seen off course

As the tension between the two rose to unprecedented new heights, Goku quickly intervened in his well known child like and naïve manner: "Hey you guys lighten up, we're all the same team here"

Tiencha turned his head, averting it from Vegeta and gazed at Goku with a look expressing anger and misunderstanding, but witch showed mostly his rage and hatred that made his blood boil. Goku was totally taken aback by this and as he stepped back a bit looked seemingly even more worried and troubled as before regarding the whole Cell situation. The other Z fighter just looked at the situation in amazement

Vegeta just grinned, and showing his contempt and self proclaimed superiority he exhaled loudly and expressively straight into Tiencha's face. "You're not worth my time anyway…" He smirked as he walked straight passed Tiencha without giving him a second look.

As this breeze tingled his nose, Tiencha sneezed.

Suddenly with a flash his spiky blonde changed into a blonde ponytail,

his facial expression no longer showed anger, determination and lust for vengeance but fear filled his eyes

No longer he stood with an untouchable attitude as his body started shaking all over and he ducked away behind his father, peeking from behind his back scared stiff.

Everything turned quiet as all the Z fighter's jaws dropped

"Guess we don't have to ask who his mother is" An amused yet seemingly relieved Goku.

Bulma laughed

Tien just looked at the ground, blushing and feeling slightly uncomfortable but in a good way that is.

Trunks and Gohan just stared at the whole ordeal, clueless.

Vegeta faced Goku as he brought the topic of Cell back on the table, seeing his seriousness everyone snapped out of their amazement.

"There's no need for you to use the Hyperbolic time chamber Kakorot, as I will take care of Cell myself, besides you would last a day in there anyway."

Goku smiled.

Having said that Vegeta turned away and took off,

Not paying any attention to whatever Piccolo or Tien tried to warn him for

"Now Cell will know what it's like to face true sayian power"

"Guess I better follow him" Trunks said

They all concurred and at lightning speed he blasted off.

"Be safe Trunks and look out after you're father" Bulma shouted not knowing he was still able to hear her.

"So, son we better get on to our training" Goku said to his son

"Yes" Gohan said anxiously, not able to wait any longer.

The two Sayian hero's entered the Hyperbolic time chamber.


	5. Super Vegeta

The last chapter was a bit short but it felt like a finished part of the story

Cell was still looking for the fleeing androids as his search was cut short by an oncoming Vegeta.

"Ah, vegeta !!!" Cell said with his typical deep voice as if he was expecting his arrival but wasn't in the least bit worried.

"That's right Cell, your time has come Cell, You will experience first hand what it's like to stand against the true power of a Sayian!!"

Cell just laughed at his words

"Big words for such a small man…"

"What …. How dare you …. I, The prince of all Sayians shall not be made into a mockery!!!!" Vegeta yelled, turning red in anger.

Cell didn't even made the effort to response as he seemed more sadistically amused then scared and averted his look.

"Another one" Cell said; sensing the oncoming Trunks; as if he was actually thrilled about it

"So nice of you to bring reinforcements, Vegeta. Now I maybe have to break a sweat"

"Stay out of this, Boy. He's mine..."

Even tough this wasn't to his liking and he was actually worried trunks complied.

Without any more delay the fight took off to an incredible start, punches were being exchanged at unimaginable speed, energy blasts filled the sky, it was a display of pure brute strength and skill. With seemingly endless supply of energy they both raged on, inflicting a substantial amount of damage to one another. The earth shook, rocks were sent flying solely by the powerful aura's surrounding both fighters.

And whole the way trough this intense encounter, they looked evenly matched.

At least that's how it seemed, but one man begged to differ.

"He's just toying with him, why doesn't he finish him off already…" Trunks mumbled to himself "You're in uncharted waters now father, don't let your power get the best of you"…

In the mean time another, to spectator demoted Z fighter had made his way towards the battleground… It was Krillin, trembling all over he witnessed the fight from a distance, totally taken aback by the amount of energy he sensed coming from both Vegeta and Cell, in his shaking hands he held the remote control Bulma made to put the androids out of commission.

"That,… that energy" he stumbled quietly, as if having to confirm it to himself that this amount of strength was even physically attainable. He saw them, he sensed them but still it was hard to belief and understand the true nature of their immense powers.

"Focus, Krillin, focus…" he said trying to pull himself back together and be prepared for the task that was handed to him.

The fate of his loved ones, of the entire human race, maybe even the fate of the universe, it was all resting on his shoulders. Knowing and realizing this all too well he shook off every doubt every feeling of anxiety and insecurity and renewed his search for the androids.

It didn't even take too long to find hem as they were on the same island Vegeta and Cell were fighting on.

"They're here!!!!" Krillin shouted in sheer amazement, when he spotted both androids. " Why are they still here, don't they know Cell and Vegeta are fighting on this very island!!!"

Fully aware of what he had to do he flew towards them, but as he prepared to forever shut down the androids his mind became clouded, his mission, his goal suddenly were no longer clear as strange feelings and thoughts confused him.

That one moment: that kiss, burned in his memory, enclosed in his heart,

it haunted him, it made him weak. His inner struggle gradually got the best of him…

"Come on Krillin, you can't … no you can't…. I mean she's an android …" He said to himself trying to get all of this straightened out, but it was all in vain, all the common sense in the world, all ounces of reason, it all faded before the love that was already embedded deep within his very soul.

He closed in on the androids, his face once again filled with the glow of determination.

But when he got within reach, he did not end it all right there. He smashed the controller leaving no way to deactivate the androids.

"What are you two still doing here, Cell is right over there, leave … now!!!"

Both androids were taken by surprise and as their eyes pinpointed Krillin, they immediately noticed the now smashed controller knowing all too well what it was made for. This only added to their amazement. Especially android 18, having been deactivated by a similar controller used by doctor Gero in the past, it was something she feared and the fact Krillin smashed the controller made no sense to her whatsoever.

But their was no time to think it over, no time to try to understand, even no time to truly grasp the gravity of the inner chance she was going trough, set in motion by being on the receiving end of kindness, of mercy, of compassion. She helped 16 up and commenced her flight of the island, and away from Cell. Unaware she was forever changed, unaware that she had taken a new path, she was no longer the cruel monster she was before, she cared, she had witnessed kindness first hand and it had enticed her, even though she never even thought about admitting this to herself. ….

"Cell, don't you get it, you don't stand a chance against me. Does your ego cloud your judgement that much that you can't even see when you're outmatched, you're not even worth my time !!!" Vegeta yelled confidently.

Cell sure as hell is a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them, as much as it crushed his overwhelming feeling of superiority, he knew that all this time Vegeta was just toying with him, it enraged him

"If only I could absorb the android 16, then I would reach my perfect form, and Vegeta would be nothing more than an irritating bug waiting to be smashed, compared to me. He doesn't know what real power is, he couldn't even imagine real power…." He mumbled to himself

(This chapter pretty much just followed the original storyline since the addition of the new character had little to none influence on these events, however as the story progresses, new twist will occur and in the end this one seemingly minor detail might even change a whole lot more than ever imaginable)


End file.
